1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to measurement systems, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for measuring video signals using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A video signal processing device, such as a video recorder and a computer, can process video signals received from a video signal generator. The video signal processing device may be tested on performance by a video signal measurement before the video signal processing device is distributed into the consumer market.
However, presently, the video signal measurement of the video signal processing device must be performed individually, and a lot of manual work is required during the video signal measurement. This video signal measurement is thus inefficient and incorrect, leading to an inaccurate performance test.